kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
The Eve
, 2011 |Story Kanji Title = 前夜祭 |Story Romaji Title = Zen'yasai |Adopted = Anime episode 35.0}} is the 162 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis The chapter starts with Keima's narration, explaining how the Mai High Fest was never related to him in the past, as he never bothered to participate. But this year, for him, all changes as he now has to conquer both Ayumi and Chihiro in order to draw out the final goddess. The next opportunity he can ever pull such an important event would be Christmas, but Keima knows that Vintage would not wait out that long. On the other side the classroom, Keima notices that Ayumi and her friends are conversing. She is blushing as she has now been elected to enter Mai High's beauty contest, the Pre Pre Mai high. While Miyako, Chihiro and other friends teases Ayumi, she asks them to stop with a embarrassed face. As Chihiro leaves the room, Keima thinks about how Chihiro must have the goddess. She said that she likes Keima, which is assumed to mean that she remembers the conquest. Remembering the conquest means she must have the goddess. But he is confused as there is one contradictory thing: Ayumi. Ayumi in the background asks why Kanon was not chosen, and they reply that Kanon would never enter such a "low-class" contest. Back to Keima, he knows that there is only one goddess left. Even though it is assumed that Chihiro has the goddess, and Ayumi doesn't, she continues to show signs of loving Keima, such as the sick event and her anger caused by the Kanon' event. Keima starts to get confused, wondering why Ayumi loves him, even though she doesn't remember. He is even more confused by Ayumi's sudden retreat at the end of the sick event. He wonders if her retreat was caused by Chihiro's sudden confession. He is even more worried if it was because Ayumi and Chihiro are conversing with each other in secret, while he is not able to know what they are plotting. If this is so, Keima knows that the conquest route will then be unclear. He needs control of the flag. On the track field of the school, the wood for the bonfire are being stacked. Close by, the Technology club rejoices by their accomplishment of making three of their walking-machines in time for the festival. In the distance, Shiori is helping the Literature club, due to the fact that she turned in her manuscript late. She walks by Keima, who is looking at a poster for the festival's camp-fire. He suddenly retreats from the poster soon after though. Chihiro returns from buying her usual steam buns, only to see many people crowd along a wall on the way. It is the ballot for the Pre Pre Mai High, and photos of the candidates are posted upon the wall, while their pictures are also being passed out like flyers. Chihiro walks past the crowd, but on the other end, she sees Keima posting a photo of a 2D character. After gazing upon the picture for a second, Keima is kicked by one of the ballot staff, who asks in anger what Keima is doing. Keima responds with pride that the Contest is only an amateur contest without 2D characters. The ballot staff members are angered and start kicking Keima more, while Chihiro in the background is asking them to stop. After seeing Keima being beat up, Chihiro comments on how stupid of Keima it was to do such things. After he sits up, their eyes meet for a second, and they avert their gaze from each other. Before Chihiro is about to go off, Keima exclaims that his PFP is missing. Chihiro talks about how it might be a curse on Keima for him not trying to couple with someone for the festival. He tries to lash back by asking if she has a partner, to which she replies that she is a performer, therefore no need of one. Abruptly, he thanks Chihiro for visiting him. Right when she says that she is glad Keima is now fine, she finds his PFP under one of the nearby benches. Hearing this he hurries over to get it, but Chihiro takes it away from him, making him fall past her. She suddenly asks, seeing that Keima has no partner, if he wants her to be his partner. Keima is amazed by this development, as he planned to be the one to ask this question, using the posters as a reason why he asks. He first tries to offend her by saying that they will only bicker during the event, but she continues to approach, disregarding Keima's statement. Seeing the push, he replies with a yes. She returns the PFP and walks away. Somewhere else in the school, slouching on the fence on one of the verandas, Ayumi is complaining that her entrance into the Pre Pre Mai High cut her excitement for the festival in half. Someone then stands beside her. It happens to be Keima, who explains to Ayumi that he is planning to dance with Chihiro at the bonfire event. He wishes to get along with Chihiro, so he is asking Ayumi for her help in order to succeed their date. Trivia *The title of the Mai High Beauty Contest, Pre Pre Mai High, can be read in two ways: Pretty Pretty Mai High as it is a beauty contest, which is how RedHawkScans translates it as, or Prince & Princess Mai High, for "Pre"(プリ) is written in hiragana as the "Pri" in both "Prince"(プリンス) and "Princess"(プリンセス). *The scene where Keima gets beaten up and how Chihiro tries to stop it is based on The legend of Urashima Tarō. *In the scene where all the possible candidates' pictures are shown, photo can also be seen. References Category:Summary